Episode 5715 (17th March 2004)
Plot Liz thinks that Steve is asking for trouble by not telling Karen that he's paying maintenance for Amy. Sally enthusiastically praises Rosie's performance last night, although Rosie thinks the show was rubbish. Todd objects to Gail coming with them to the scan. Gail is hurt to be uninvited, but is delighted when she's given a scan photo of the baby boy as a peace offering. Ken asks Tracy to consider Roy and Hayley as Godparents to Amy to make amends for the way she's treated them. She thinks it's a terrible idea and refuses. Sally is extremely unhappy with Ken's review of Grease in the Gazette. Rosie is barely mentioned and her name is misspelt as "Dozi Webster". Tracy tells the Croppers that she accepts Roy's proposition. When Hayley gives her short shrift, Tracy apologises for her past behaviour and asks them to be godparents. The Croppers delightedly accept. Tracy asks Liz to be the other godparent. Karen becomes paranoid that Steve and Liz are hiding something from her - she worries that Steve plans to attend Amy's christening, although Steve denies it. Ken defends his review to Sally, but she's furious and throws personal insults at him. Nick gets a new job at Fletchers, with one of Mike's rivals, Keith Robinson. Ciaran lets slip that Tracy cancelled Karen's wedding. Karen is furious and sets off to kill Steve for lying to her, and vows to teach Tracy a lesson that she'll never forget. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Amy Barlow - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonographer - Vikky Evans-Hubbard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sonography room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen receives some shocking news from Ciaran; Rosie's stage debut causes a stir; and Sarah and Todd go for her first scan. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,480,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster (to Ken Barlow): "Anybody would think you're important the way you go on, not a washed-up school teacher writing for a local rag. And where have your principles got you Ken? Have they helped you make something of your life? Have they helped your kids make a success of their lives? How do you measure success? By how many wives your kids have got, how many illegitimate children? I only have one principle Ken, and that is to do the best for my kids!" Category:2004 episodes